


too many is just enough

by EJwrites



Series: SHAY WEEK [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, SHAY DAVYDOV WEEK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: the prompt:  Day 2: shipsthe fic:  it's always an adventure when sarah comes over.  this morning is no different.





	too many is just enough

**Author's Note:**

> i think i just created the sarcoshayphine tag for this fic? i feel oddly proud yet frightened.

It is impossible to sleep in the same bed with three other people.That didn’t stop them from trying.

Poor Sarah had to put up with Delphine’s tossing and turning, Cosima’s full out sleep conversations, and Shay’s quiet snoring.(Though she denies that she snores at all, the fuzzy texture to the inside of her mouth suggested that she had that night.)And she had to do it within inches of accidentally pushing someone out of bed.

Shay woke up first.It wasn’t unusual, her internal clock said six thirty was time to be awake.Regardless of the fact that she had stayed up hours later than usual having as much sex as humanly possible with three women.Women who were imaginative and spontaneous in their love-making, two of which were near insatiable and got kicked out on a regular basis to finish on a different surface because it’s _five in the goddamn morning for fuck’s sake._  

Sarah had loved the ‘for fuck’s sake’ because… well they were fucking and it had literally been for fuck’s sake.Cosima had loved it because Shay had 'said the fuck word.'Poor Delphine could barely keep her eyes open but had giggled sleepily anyway.

But that hadn’t happened last night.No, they had finished at a reasonable hour:three.

Mornings after were always sluggish.So she wasn’t surprised that her thoughts were slowly meandering every which way and her eyes felt heavy.She stayed still, Cosima’s entire body draped over her front and Sarah’s back pressed into the backs of her arms.She knew they wouldn’t wake if she got up.Delphine would, though.Just shifting her weight wouldn’t wake her, but the act of getting out of bed somehow would entice her from even the deepest of sleeps even if there were two people in between them. 

She drifted in and out, not needing to move.The sounds of three sets of lungs moving out of sync with the others enough to lull her back into the grey space of almost unconscious.If she remembered correctly, today was Saturday and that meant she had nothing to be doing right now other than cuddling and dozing. 

Eventually someone’s phone went off on the floor, startling them all awake.

Cosima groaned and snuggled deeper into Shay’s chest.Delphine jolted. 

Sarah propped herself on her elbow and cursed, “Shit.”She pressed a soft kiss to Delphine’s chest before slithering down to the foot of the bed and rifling around for her phone amongst the mountains of discarded clothes.

Finally finding it, she swiped it to be silent.

Shay laughed at her.“Got a hot date?”

“No,” she yawned.“Kira’s got a football match and I promised I’d take her.”She stretched her neck.

Shay ogled the tendons being pulled taught. 

“Can I use your shower?” 

“Of cou-”

“Yes!” Cosima blurted as she started to steam roll over Shay to get out of bed.

Shay grunted as Cosima’s hand found the exact part of her belly that was most tender.

“Sorry, baby,” she murmured as she got to her feet.She leaned down and kissed Shay, whose indignation quickly faded.

When they parted Shay teased, “If all it takes to get you out of bed is the promise of a shower then I have been doing things all wrong for over a year.”

Delphine laughed and Sarah shook her head with a smirk. 

“Well, now you know for future reference,” Cosima shrugged.She laced her fingers with Sarah’s and pulled her to the bathroom.

Shay lolled her head over and looked at Delphine.Her eyes were still droopy, the late night seeming to affect her more than it had Shay.

Delphine wiggled across the bed and into the warm puddle of sheets Cosima and Sarah had left behind.

“I suppose that means we have to make breakfast and coffee, then,” Delphine slurred.

Shay sighed.“Only if we want to.”

Delphine groaned, a long and gravelly sound, and rolled herself back over to the edge of the bed.Shay watched the lithe muscles in her back work as she sat up.Her hand came up and prodded at the muscle under her scar.

Instantly, Shay knew something was wrong.“Are you okay?”She asked already moving towards her, ready to comfort.

Delphine waved her off with her free hand.“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?”She pulled herself up and sat next to Delphine, her hand coming up to draw lazy patterns in between her shoulder blades.

“Yeah.I’m going to take some ibuprofen and try to walk it off,” Delphine said, her tone betraying that she was in some substantial amounts of pain.

“Okay.”She didn’t push any harder because she knew Delphine would only get more surly and against being helped. 

Delphine limped over to her dresser and painfully pulled on some clothes.

Shay followed suit and they went to the kitchen.Shay started the coffee maker and pulled out the pancake mix.Delphine swallowed her ibuprofen and started walking around, twisting and stretching her tender back muscles.

Shay watched as she stirred the batter.She thought back on their night together and tried to place what could have triggered this morning stiffness.

It could have been how Cosima had launched herself up and clung to Delphine’s back to be carried around.

It could have been how Shay had tossed Cosima who landed on the edge of the mattress just the right way to catapult Sarah, who was not fully on the bed yet, who crashed into Delphine who tried to catch Sarah but ended up stumbling over one of Sarah’s boots that she herself had tossed away earlier.She had ended up teetering over and landing on the arm chair in the corner, twisting around to keep herself upright. 

They had all laughed and Sarah had gone to collect her, gentle hands pulling her in for a hug, a smiling kiss, and a flop to the bed.

It also could have been the vigor with which Sarah made love and the twisted position that Delphine had been in to receive it.

It might have been the position they had tried with all four of them that had smushed her quite thoroughly.

It might have been from keeping herself in bed all night, afraid of tumbling to the floor.

The probable cause was probably a combination of all of them.

She frowned.She knew how much Delphine’s back could hurt and wished she weren’t so stubborn so she could help.She flopped the first pancake into the pan and it sizzled.

“Del, come here, babe,” she called.

Delphine looked up and hobbled over as fast as she could.“Que’est-ce que tu as besoin, mon ange?”

Shay handed her the spatula.“You do this.I’ll try to loosen your back up a little.”

Delphine took the spatula warily, “I’m fine.”

“Sure, Limpy.I’ll just make you more fine.”

Delphine rolled her eyes.She knew that Shay wouldn’t let this one drop, not after the little parade she had just witnessed.It was the same argument every time and Shay wasn’t the type to let other people suffer when she could do something about it.

It didn’t mean she had to be happy about it.She made a face of discontent as Shay guided her hips so that she was standing facing the stove and stood behind her. 

Shay ran her hands along her back and winced.It felt like she was made of stone.She set to work.

Twelve finished pancakes and several failed ones handed over her shoulder for Shay to eat later, Delphine clicked the stove off. 

Cosima and Sarah came rumbling out of the bedroom just as they started moving for the table.

“I’m just saying, we could get a bigger bed,” Cosima placated.

“And I’m saying don’t rearrange your lives for me,” Sarah said, flirting with anger.

“It wouldn’t be-”

“I’m here less than once a week.It would be rearranging.”

Cosima huffed an, “Okay,” but the subject only seemed to be dropped so that there wouldn’t be any fights.She looked over at Delphine trying and failing to carry something and put her weight on the counter.“What happened?!”

“Nothing.”

“She hurt her back,” Shay said over her protests.“Don’t make a fuss though, or she’ll get all grumpy again.”

“I wasn’t grumpy,” she grumped while sitting down painfully. 

Cosima grabbed the food from the counter, brought it over, and sat across from her.“Was it the sex?” she asked as if it were the most banal subject in the world.

Delphine nodded sadly.

Cosima pouted sympathetically.“Poor baby,” she cooed and stroked her cheek with her thumb.

Shay grabbed Sarah’s hips before she could join them.She pressed her up against the counter.“Hey,” she murmured.

“Hey,” Sarah smirked.She cupped the back of her head and brought her in for a heated kiss that made Shay see stars.

When they parted Shay looked up at her through her eyelashes.“You know we love you right?”

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to escape.Shay planted her firmly back on the counter. 

“That didn’t answer the question.”

Sarah sighed.“Yeah.”She shrugged awkwardly and looked over to Cosima and Delphine fighting over the strawberry bowl playfully.“I love you guys, too.”

Shay kissed her cheek.“Then you understand that it’s not rearranging for us.It’s making room for you when you _are_ here so that we can enjoy your company fully.”She ran her hands over Sarah’s sides.“And so we don’t have to fight a bed every time we wanna get a little freaky.”

Sarah breathed a small laugh before she looked down and nodded, small and almost imperceptible, but an affirmative.

Shay kissed her forehead.Sarah squeezed her arms before ducking over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.She glanced over and poured another one.Shay took her turn at the pitcher and watched as Sarah passed the second cup of black coffee to Delphine.Shay smiled and turned back to her cup, pouring a large portion of creamer.

She went over and sat, serving herself some pancakes.“I don’t understand how you guys can drink that.”

“What, like milk with a splash of coffee is better?” Sarah teased.

Cosima shot an almost offended look at her.“Yeah,” she said, as though it were obvious.

Delphine made a face, the same look of disgust as when she took a shot of tequila.“Sugar is the only thing you can add to coffee.”

Cosima shook her head, “Nope.You can add anything to coffee.Whether or not it tastes good is another story.”

“So you admit that cream makes it taste bad?” Sarah said, just missing an ‘a-ha!’

Shay smiled.She watched her girlfriends play-bicker about creamer, her heart swelling.

Mornings used be her time of peace.When she lived alone, coffee and breakfast all happened in solitude.But as she gained girlfriends, her mornings gained life.She missed the grounding that meditating in the morning gave her, but she wouldn’t trade this chaos for anything.

Sarah went through the motions of leaving soon after, the thought of being late to Kira’s match pushing her into a rush.She kissed each of them, and they all pulled her back for more.Cosima even got a little tongue in before Sarah shook herself out of it.

She held up her mug.“Can I borrow this?” she asked Cosima.

“That’s Shay’s,” she answered.

Sarah turned to her.

“Of course,” she answered before Sarah could even ask.She shot a ‘wtf’ look at Cosima.

“I didn’t wanna give your stuff away,” she said defensively.

Delphine laughed, “You fight about the weirdest things.”

Sarah went to pour herself more coffee.

Cosima giggled.“Hey, I prefer this fighting to the other fighting we used to do.”

Shay nodded sagely.She remembered the yelling, the cracking voices, the held back tears, and the muffled sobs from behind closed doors.This was decidedly an improvement.

“So glad I wasn’t a part of this for that,” Sarah teased.

“It was a real treat,” Shay matched her tone.“Hey, can we come to Kira’s game?” the thought struck her that she didn’t want to be done talking to Sarah yet for the rest of the week.This playful banter was largely her doing.Not that she didn’t love the seriousness of Delphine and Cosima during the week, but happy and fun Saturday was shaping up to be what she wanted today.

“Sure.I’ll text you the name of the park and the kickoff time.But I really have to go,” she added the last part with an apology in her tone.

“Get out of here!” Cosima giggled.

“Alright, alright!” Sarah laughed and turned towards the door.

“I love you!” Delphine called first, then Shay and Cosima joined in.

“Yeah, yeah.”The door clicked closed behind her.

The remaining three all shared a smile and Sarah’s inability to say affectionate things loudly or when it was light out.It was sweet and they loved it.

Cosima tapped Delphine’s arm.“Shower with me before we go?Maybe some hot water will help your back?”

“You already took a shower,” Delphine looked genuinely confused.

Shay snorted.“No actual showering happened in there, you know that right?”

“Oh,” Delphine had a small epiphany.

Cosima shook her head with a giggle.“You’re so cute.”

Delphine blushed and made vague sounds of protest.

Shay stood and pulled gently at Delphine’s hand.“I think you already tried to shower today so Delphine and I should try now.”

Cosima sighed, “I guess.Maybe we should get a bigger shower?”

“Will you stop renovating our apartment?” Shay cackled.She helped Delphine stand and hobble to the bathroom, Cosima already starting to clear the dishes.

Yeah.Three girlfriends was a lot.Sometimes too much.But it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> “Que’est-ce que tu as besoin, mon ange?” - google translate said this means "what do you need, my angel?"


End file.
